deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Orihime Inoue vs Cardcaptor Sakura
Cardcaptor Sakura versus Orihime Inoue is a What If?Death Battle Fanon, and the first Kultunas Fanon. Description: Magical Anime girls with powers beyond comprehension, given might by their inner wills! Cardcaptor Versus Bleach! Who wins?! Interlude: Boomstick: Are we really doing another anime fight? Wiz: Yes, and this one might surprise you, as we've got two fighters who bend reality to battle. Boomstick: Sakura Kinomoto, The Cardcaptor. Wiz: And Orihime Inoue, High School Student. Boomstick: Due to both contestants gaining nearly all of their powers from outside sources that they directly control, we're going to be nice and give them a pass, allowing these two combatants to use their powers by proxy! But, we're not letting Sakura have her buddies Kero and Yue. Wiz: And neither will Orihime be able to call on her friends to help her fight. Boomstick: Those are still separate people, and as such, illegal combatants in a Death Battle. Wiz: This will be a battle of summoners, who can best command those around them along with their own abilities! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Sakura Kinomoto: (Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIKsjEfsHWQ) Wiz: Sakura Kinomoto, aged fourteen, was a grade school student in her hometown of Tomoeda, and for the longest time remained that and little else. Boomstick: Until she opened up a mysterious book filled with poorly copied Magic the Gathering cards, and released them upon the world, wherein she was called upon by a fluffy human-bear thing with wings named Kero! Wiz: Boomstick! They're called Clow Cards, and were originally used by the all powerful magus Clow, a man so intelligent and powerful that he was able to manipulate the laws of time and space using the cards, even able to pass on his spirit after death. Boomstick: So, what, he might be in one of those three dollar value packs? Wiz: After releasing them, Sakura was forced to try and recollect the cards, slowly making them her own and becoming a powerful magician in her own right. Boomstick: She gathers the mystical Clow Cards by using the Sealing Wand, which later became the Star Wand, a special staff that allows her to force one of the card's spirits to reveal its true form, letting her capture it and then use it for her own gains! Wiz: Though Sakura has several powerful and terrifying cards at her disposal, we're going to be limiting them to the major six, as well as their strongest derivatives. Boomstick: The Earthy allows her complete control over stone, wood and plant life, The Fiery lets her throw fireballs and burn things, The Windy gives her speed and agility along with increased reflexes, and The Watery lets her control water and weather events, letting her use the battlefield with ease! Wiz: In addition to these major four, Sakura also makes use of The Light and The Dark, each cards that can control time and space by changing how light or shadow affects the world, even able to create a realm of eternal night or day, with their derivatives shifting battlefield control and abilities. Boomstick: Wish I could make the sun set whenever I wanted, then every hour would be happy hour! Wiz: Already is for you, Boomstick... (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puZAgCjtFTU) Boomstick: YOU KNOW IT! Sakura also has some of the weirdest utility abilities I've ever seen! She has The Maze, which lets her turn a space around her into an ever shifting labyrinth, and can mix it with The Shadow to create fake shadows that dash around and annoy people! Wiz: She also makes some use of cards such as The Illusion, which allows her to create an illusion of what either she wants her opponent to see or what her opponent expects to see. Boomstick: Then there's The Mirror, which can transform into anyone in existence or reflect attacks in their entirety! Hell, she's even got a card called The Erase, that simply lets her erase memories, people, even the entire damn universe from... well, the universe! Wiz: However, Sakura makes heavy use of her three most valuable cards: The Fly, The Sword, and The Shield. The Fly lets her grow wings right out of her back, allowing her indefinite flight and aerial mobility. Boomstick: The Sword and The Shield are pretty obvious: Sword gives her a fencing sword that lets her fight like a master swordsman, knowing every technique available, while The Shield can repel almost any magical or physical attack in existance, but it can still break because of Sakura's own inability to be awesome. Wiz: This leads to Sakura's several crippling weaknesses. Other than her cards and outlandish costumes designed by her best friend who films her- Boomstick: Swear to god that's someone's fetish... Wiz: She has little to no defensive capabilities, and without using a card, very little physical attacks as well, having almost no experience in hand to hand combat. Boomstick: This, combined with her general fear of conflict and low self esteem, has led to a surprising amount of defeats for her. Wiz: If anything, she's won her fights almost through sheer luck, although her magical skill is unprecedented in its power. Boomstick: She's saved people from death by flower drowning, tamed the elements of the world, healed people from certain death, even saved an entire city from going to hell by forcing the sun to rise in the middle of the night! Wait, how does that even work? Wiz: Despite being a child, Sakura is more than capable of holding her own in a fight. Sakura Kinomoto: O Key that conceals the power of my star, reveal your true nature to me, by my power I command you! Release! Orihime Inoue: (Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJHOOCTcKnY) Wiz: A seventeen year old high school student of Karakura Town, Orihime Inoue is- Boomstick: Hot as hell, look at that chest! It's like her shirt's trying to hold back a prison break! Wiz: … Right... Boomstick: Sorry, what were we talking about? Wiz: Orihime, the other fighter. Boomstick: Right, I knew that! And I also knew that she's a good fighter herself! Known as a friend to Ichigo Kurosaki and the other students that no one cares about, Orihime previously didn't have any known powers, but after Ichigo gained Soul Reaper powers and started killing weird ghost demon things, Orihime found her own abilities and learned to use them! Wiz: Orihime uses an ability known as the Shun Shun Rika- Boomstick: The what now? Wiz: Shun Shun Rika, also known as the Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield. They're her hairpins. Boomstick: Her hairpins summon FAERIES! Because SPIRIT MAGIC! And each Faerie has something to do with her spirit powers, which all have the ability to reject the laws of reality! (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rj3JqFBpo98) Wiz: The first three faeries, Hinagiku, Baigon and Lily, form her primary defensive ability, the Santen Kesshun. Boomstick: Using the powers of geometry, Orihime summons a giant triangle that repels any attack from the front, as well as reducing the force of said attack to absolutely nothing! She's used this to survive falls, massive sword blows, and even stopping mind-altering worms from turning her into a zombie thing! Wiz: Her second ability calls on two faeries, Shuno and Ayame, to heal either herself or her allies, called the Soten Kisshun. With this, Orihime is able to turn anything, be it living matter or otherwise, back into what it was previously before damage was dealt to it by rejecting the reality within the object itself. Boomstick: This Soten... er, Saten Kash... oh hell with it, I'm just gonna call it HealyJingles! This HealyJingles can repair things she wasn't even aware were damaged, and even has the ability to resurrect the dead! Man, talk about god powers Wiz: Her third ability calls upon Tsubaki, and is known as the Koten Zanshun. Boomstick: This ability turns the faerie into a sawblade kinda thing that ignores reality on either side, literally splitting anything it touches in half! Wiz: And Orihime can combine two of her abilities, Koten Zanshun and Santen Kesshun, to create a new technique called the Shiten Koshun. Boomstick: This generates a shield that, when struck, fires back the force of the attack towards the attacker, along with the explosive power of the shield itself, turning an opponent's best weapon into their own execution! Now that's style! Wiz: Orihime also has surprising durability. Despite not having any armor whatsoever, her shield and healing more than make up for her lack of defensive gear. Boomstick: And if that doesn't stop someone, her excellent hand to hand combat skills certainly will! Trained as a natural black belt in karate, she knows how to kick ass even without her spiritual powers! Wiz: However despite her reality bending skills, Orihime is not invincible. All of her skills can be countered by damaging the respective spirit guardian, and if they are damage, the ability is weakened, or even completely unusable, until the spirit is healed. Boomstick: Orihime's also a pacifist by nature. Girl hates fighting, and more than once that's gotten her good old friend Tsubaki in a world of hurt, and even death! Twice! Man, how do you screw up god powers that bad... Wiz: Despite this, Orihime has proven herself to be a capable fighter when need be, her abilities able to turn the tide of any battle she fights, and even being able to kill several hollows with a single throw of Koten Zanshun. Boomstick: Whatever the reason, Orihime is not someone you want to get angry at you. Orihime Inoue: Tatsuki said you've picked a fight with the wrong person. That's not quite right; what she should have said is you picked the wrong person to hurt! Death Battle! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's Time for a DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BtqHONuv0U) Sakura Kinomoto walks towards the Karakura high school, bumping into Orihime by accident. Seeing the taller person, and feeling her spiritual powers, she jumps back and withdraws her staff, preparing to fight. Orihime tries to calm her, but to no avail, and reluctantly prepares to defend herself. FIGHT! (Combat Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BTrRJiLek4) Sakura opens with The Fiery, sending down a massive blast wave of fire down towards Orihime. Orihime: I REJECT! The smoke clears and reveals Orihime standing safe, her Santen Kesshun holding strong. Undeterred, Sakura calls upon another card, using both The Earthy and The Erase in conjunction to try and attack her. Orihime dodges each wooden tendril that stabs towards her from underground, while barely managing to avoid the assault of The Erase. The Erase manages only two attacks before Sakura has to pause, having difficulty controlling both cards. Orihime takes the advantage and surges forward, sending a roundhouse kick to the girl. Sakura raises her staff just in time, being thrown back several feet by the kick. Orihime: Oh no, no! I'm sorry! Are you alright?! Sakura flips herself back up and withdraws another card. Sakura: I am, but you won't be! Maze, Bind and Release! The Maze creates an enormous maze for Orihime, trapping her within its walls. She dashes through the maze rapidly, trying to find a way to escape, while Sakura calls upon The Shadow and The Illusion to harry her, trying to make her weaken herself. Frustrated, Orihime turns to a random wall. Orihime: Tsubaki, Koten Zanshun, I reject! (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVh6l7l_ulE) Her attack tears through the maze, destroying several walls and allowing her easy escape. The card falls in tatters in front of Sakura, and, too stunned to react, she takes another hit from Orihime. Rising quickly, she uses her staff along with The Windy and The Watery to call down thunder and lightning. Orihime does not bring a shield up in time, and is thrown back from the attack, bleeding heavily from her right arm. Orihime: Soten Kisshun, I reject! The ability begins healing Orihime rapidly, and she dashes from cover to cover to recuperate as Sakura searches for her. She uses one of her strongest cards, The Light, to try and find her, illuminating the place in a great ray of sunshine. (Song Swap: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dsxNuOGkxC4) Sakura: Found you! Using Fly and The Sword, Sakura dive bombs Orihime. The latter barely brings up a shield in time, the triangular guard easily blocking each attack. Changing tactics, Sakura instead turns to strike at one of the corners. Orihime cancels the ability to save her flower spirits, and narrowly avoids the blow. Orihime continues to step backwards and dodge, Sakura pressing the advantage with the sword. Finding no recourse, Orihime leaps back and uses a spirit chant as Sakura dives forward. Orihime: Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily, Tsubaki! Shiten Koshun, I reject! The shield comes up as normal, and Sakura stabs forward. The shield explodes, sending Sakura flying back as her blade shatters, the card falling behind her. She grunts and rises, before seeing the saw-blade Tsubaki bearing down on her. She calls upon The Shield, the massive guard holding strong, before literally shattering like glass as Tsubaki rips through it, and Sakura in the process, cleaving both in two. Orihime bows her head and whimpers a bit as Sakura's halves fall to the ground, bloodless. Orihime: I'm sorry... K.O.! Conclusion (Cue Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pJc-A2NpM00) Boomstick: … Wiz: You okay, Boomstick? Boomstick: Yeah, just... gimme a minute, damn that was... wow... Wiz: Considering the fight, the match could have really gone either way. Both Sakura and Orihime had their respective strengths and weaknesses that fairly countered each other, and both were pacifistic by nature, although Sakura was far more combative than her opponent, and went in full boar whenever she had the chance. Boomstick: However, there was one major flaw in Orihime's favour: while Sakura's abilities change reality to her will, Orihime's powers simply reject reality itself! Wiz: It's akin to the same situation as a child being able to turn invisible simply by covering his eyes; by completely ignoring the laws of reality, it stands to reason that any changes made to reality also would not apply, as Orihime's ability to ignore both the original and changed reality allowed her complete control over the fight. Boomstick: Sakura had the right idea, going after the spirits themselves rather than Orihime, but this gave the big boobed brawler the determination she needed to really fight to the death! Looks like Sakura just couldn't cut it. Wiz: The winner is Orihime Inoue. Next Time on Death Battle: Kultunas Fanons Bloodbath masters meet in the big city! Who's the better massacre master of mortal men?! (Link to next page: Bloodbath Masters) Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015